


A Mother's Love

by rowanskies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Link remembers his mom, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, motivation for saving Hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanskies/pseuds/rowanskies
Summary: Taking place during Ocarina of Time, Link is on his way to Kakariko Village to complete the Shadow Temple when he sees smoke rising from the village and has a flashback about the last time he saw smoke like that and his final memories with his mother.
Relationships: Link & Link's Mother
Kudos: 3





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places during Oot
> 
> *Link is aged up at the time when his mother dies (roughly 5-7 years old vs. infancy in the game)

Link had just defeated the Water Temple in Lake Hylia and awakening Princess Ruto as the Sage of Water. At the edge of the lake Link calls for Epona with the special melody that sealed their close bond when they were both young before things had gone so horribly wrong with the rise of Ganondorf. Placing his left foot in the stirrup and swinging his right over Epona’s back, Link kicks his feet as he rides Epona towards Hyrule field, jumping the high fences at the exit to the lake. 

The sun is shining again in this part of Hyrule, and the wind ruffles Link’s hair as Epona gallops towards their next destination, Kakariko Village. Epona follows the trodden path leading towards the village with a sense of familiarity as Link turns his head to the sky, eyes closed to absorb the feeling of warmth on his face. He smiles slightly as he basks in the sunlight and remembers that this is the peace he is fighting so hard for his country. 

As Epona passes Lon Lon Ranch on his left Link glances off into the distance in the direction of Kakariko Village and notices pillars of thick black smoke rising above. Immediately his face turns to stone as he remembers the last time he saw smoke like that before.

_ He was crouching down to inspect a dark and mysterious beetle in the small courtyard in front of his family’s cottage just on the outskirts of town when suddenly there was a large explosion followed by blood-curdling screams coming from the center of town. Confused, little Link stands up to see his mother, dress singed running towards him with flames framing her silhouette, screaming at him, “Run! You have to run darling!” _

_But he is only 6 years old and doesn’t process the urgency of the situation quickly enough, so he stands there frozen in terror as his mother’s form gets closer and closer until she’s right in front of him._

_ Panting hard, chest heaving, his mother squats to his level only long enough to scoop her hands underneath Link’s shoulders, lifting him up so he can cling onto her, limbs wrapped around her torso. With Link now in her arms, she begins to run, legs pumping as hard as they can with the extra weight of her son increasing the difficulty while the village shrinks in Link’s view. As the village gets smaller, it also glows brighter as the flames swallow what was one their home.  _

_ Despite the distance from the tragedy of their village, Link’s mother does not slow her pace as she continues to make haste towards some destination unknown to little Link. All he knows is that he can see his mother struggling for breath, as her gasps become quicker and can see the fire in her eyes, her determination to take her son somewhere safe.  _

_ Finally, at the edges of the southern forest, she pauses and looks back towards the black cloud that is rising above their village. Link can no longer hear the cries of those that were trapped by debris, but his mother only clutches him tighter and rushes into the forest. _

_ It’s almost twilight, making the dark forest difficult to navigate, and as a result Link’s mother continually gets cut from brittle branches. She does her best to shield Link’s face, but he can feel each branch as they snap into his back, leaving thin lines of blood in his shirt.  _

_ The ground becomes more uneven the further they venture into the forest, and without any source of light, it’s no surprise that mother trips on a large root, twisting her ankle as she falls and rotating her body to land on her side to protect her baby boy. The air rushes out of her lungs with the impact, only worsening her wheezing and the pain in her body.  _

_ Scared by the blackness of the forest that reminded him of the smoke of the fire, Link remembers clawing at his mother, “Mama, get up, you have to move Mama come on!” _

_ She groans as she attempts to get up, only to fall as the strength begins to leave her body. Tears are streaming down Link’s face, watching his mother in pain, and he cries, he cries for someone to hear in the hopes that they’ll help his dear momma.  _

_ After what feels like hours, suddenly a small, bright light can be seen making its way towards the fallen mother and child. It’s a little fairy, and his mother immediately recognizes that a safe haven for her son is near. With a renewed burst of strength, she gets up and grabbing Link’s hand, begins pulling him in the direction of the little fairy.  _

_ They follow in silence for no one knows how long, the only sounds being the creaking of the forest and his mother’s labored breathing, her uneven steps as the pain in her leg continues to worsen. _

_ Suddenly, they step out of the treeline into a large glade where a singular but gigantic tree stands.  _

_ The tree groans out, “Who doth approach the Great Deku Tree at this hour? I see Navi has led you here, but for what reason?”  _

_ Link looks to his mother for the answer when her eyes roll back as she collapses on the ground having finally used the last of her strength to make sure her son would be safe. She gasps out, “An evil man…*hiccups* fire… please, save my baby…” _

_ His mama begins to violently shudder as she continues to struggle for air, and her hand reaches out for Link’s tinier one. Weakly, she says, “Promise me, my love, that you will always be just… and know, that I will always love you, even if I am no longer with you.” _

_ “What..? Mama, but-” Link stutters out, as his heart clenches and his eyes begin to overflow with tears once again. _

_ “Just… promise me, my son.” She whispers while bringing her son’s hand to her dry and cracked lips, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. _

_ “I-I will mama but… don’t go! Don’t leave me!” He cries out. _

_ His mother sighs, and with her last breath says, “I’m… not leaving… forever...my sweet.” _

_ Link’s mother is quiet, the forced gasps no longer audible, and a relaxed expression takes over her face. The little boy cries, shaking with heart-wrenching pain at the sight of his dear mama and feeling more alone than ever before. _

_ There’s a light breeze as leaves flutter down around the pair, gently closing his mother’s eyes so it appears she is just resting, but the lifeless grip of her hand around his ruins the illusion. _

_ After some time has passed, Link looks up at the Great Deku Tree, unable to utter anything that might reveal the tree’s decision of his fate, until the Great Deku Tree rumbles out, “My boy, my poor boy. You will stay here and I will watch over you until your fate arrives. I sense great things in your future. Now, be at peace here, you are safe. This was your mother’s last wish, and I will fulfill it.” _

Snapping out of the flashback, Link shakes his head and finds himself again, staring at the flames rising from Kakariko sitting atop Epona. He feels something wet on his cheek as his fingertips come up and wipe at the trail leaking down his face. 

With a furrow in his brow, Link remembers the promise he made to his mother all these years ago, and with a renewed sense of purpose spurs Epona towards Kakariko Village at full speed. 

He’d be the hero everyone needed, the hero he needed as a child, one that could’ve saved his dear mama.


End file.
